kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Airi Yui
Atera Magicians Guild Branch President |f-rank = #1 |birthday = Year D989 3rd month (Asvins) 27th day (Asvins) 10th hour (Kubera) |birthplace = Planet Willarv |height-weight-measurement = 164cm / 49kg / 80B |family = Claude Yui (brother) |webtoon = Chapter 27 }} Airi Yui (아이리 유이, ah-ee-ree yoo-ee) is a human magician who also excels as a fighter. Claude Yui, the Priest of Death, is her older brother. Appearance Airi appears to be a young woman with a light skin tone. She has long purple hair that she initially keeps in round shapes on the sides of her head and covered by hair accessories. Her eyebrows are of similar purplish color and her eyes are purple as well. She is wearing dark-purple high heeled boots, dark-purple short pants and a dark-purple cloth around her bust. On top of her dark-purple garment she wears a medium length lighter-purple skirt, that has two strips of cloth in the front that go over her chest and around the back of her neck. In Season 2, she wears a short white dress resembling a cheongsam with black accents on the collar and sleeves; this particular outfit is from Lorraine Rartia. She styles her hair in a bun secured with a black ribbon and wears red flats. In Season 3, Airi wears a white off the shoulder halter-style dress. The long, loose sleeves of the dress extend into finger gloves. The skirt of the dress reaches her ankles and is slit up to the hip on the left side, where it is secured with a black belt. Underneath the dress she wears black leggings and black flats. Most of her hair is tied up in a large bun, with two small braids extending from behind her ears. The rest of her hair is worn down and reaches just past her shoulders. Personality Airi appears to have a fast-paced personality, and seems to prefer actions over words. She seems to hold Asha Rahiro in high regards; so does Ruche Seiran, and they can easily start fighting, often by physical means, over Asha. She is quick to act when she or her friends' lives are threatened, and shows little fear of her opponents. She does not seem to follow rules very well, and is an equal match to Lorraine in terms of wits. Skills and Abilities Airi is an A+ ranked magician. She has proven to be a very skilled fighter, since she has survived a fight with a rakshasa. She consistently beats Lorraine in fights despite Lorraine being two ranks above her. Asha's rank falls in between, despite having the highest test scores ever received without even taking the barrier portion of the magician's test. As a result, Airi's complaint that "They place all the AA rank magicians at the top, without regard to actual ability!" might hold some truth, and she may be stronger than her official rank implies. One of her specialties is her fusion spell hoti asvins hoti kubera, which is enhanced by her birth attributes. It produces a swirling green light effect similar to the Regeneration transcendental of the Golden Knight, but its true effects are still unknown other than it provides quick healing from massive injuries. Notes * She writes in an exchange diary with her brother Claude. According to a picture in her diary, she met with Agwen Rajof, Kasak Rajof, and Taksaka (wearing Visnu's earings) in D995, but does not remember it. She apparently suffered from amnesia during the N0 Cataclysm and is unable to remember some events from before it happened. The reason for her apparent loss of memory is explained in Season 3 (see Plot section below). * Her brother aided Laila Hemawati in the defense of Rindhallow—at least before he ran away—as Maruna and Gandharva gathered inferior suras preparing to attack the city. * Teo Rakan holds a grudge against Airi, seemingly for defeating her multiple times in the yearly Fighter Championship. Throughout Season 2, it remains unknown if Airi reciprocates. The true reason for Teo's anger towards her is revealed in Season 3 (see Plot section below). * According to Airi's blog profile, she was born only three months after her brother. Currygom stated on her blog that the age difference is in fact correct, and will be mentioned later in the story. It is finally explained in Season 3 (see Plot section below). Plot Season 1 Chapter 5: The Golden Knight In Atera, Airi is stressed out because of her arduous journey delivering a large box from Eloth, and Lorraine's absence. She argues with Ari and leaves him alone with the box so she could get her injuries treated, not caring if the goods get stolen. Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Airi and Lorraine visit Asha, who is eating with Leez Haias and Ruche. She immediately makes Ruche mad and is referred to as an elder along with honorifics by Asha. They take a walk outside, leaving Leez to eat; as she follows behind Asha and Lorraine, she begins to fight with Ruche, whom she eventually defeats with hoti kubera. Airi suddenly receives a message from her older brother via an exchange diary, informing her that a large number of suras has been seen near Rindhallow. Later, as she sees Asha and Leez off, she gets into another scuffle with Ruche, but both are interrupted by Lorraine's hoti brahma hammers. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire On the eve of Sagara's attack on Atera, she is left guarding Lorraine's shop. She seems to find the job boring and Lorraine later finds her asleep. Disturbed by some noises, she wakes up to a monstrous looking incarnation of the Staff of Agni that she instinctively attacks with a hoti kubera-strengthened arm and is surprised when the monster takes no damage. She has a heated battle of wits with Lorraine and the two are eventually stopped by Ari, who is fed up with the two women. All three are then surprised by the sudden red sky. The three quickly decide to make preparations to depart for the Fire Temple. Airi and Lorraine take the front seat of Lorraine's flying car and leave Ari sitting in the back with a chained ankle cuff. When the car takes off, neither woman appears concerned when the boy falls off and dangles behind the vehicle. On their way to the temple, they are greeted by Sagara, whom Lorraine boxes in with hoti brahma and whose attack is neutralized and sealed by Airi's bhavati asvins. They escape from Sagara onto the roof of a nearby building, with Airi carrying Lorraine on her shoulder. They run into the building, and once they lose their pursuer they discuss the situation. They arrive at the barrier room, which they find empty, and Airi quickly notices the broken window. She witnesses Kasak Rajof's fight against Hura and Pingara, and climbs onto the window-frame, while talking to Lorraine. She notices a sura heading for the Atera Magic Academy to aid another sura, so she powers up with a hoti asvins hoti kubera fusion spell, and ends her discussion with Lorraine by flying towards the sura with bhavati kubera. Airi first neutralizes and seals Cloche's transcendental with bhavati asvins and shortly crashes into her face, knocking her out. She emerges smiling on top of her victim with a torn skirt, freely flowing hair, and with a bloody forehead, as she turns towards Clophe, who thought he had already smashed her head in earlier. Her hoti marut only results in a small wound below Clophe's eye, who swipes her into the ground. She survives the attack, which leaves a small crater in the ground, but is less motivated in continuing her fight with him once she realizes he was just toying with her. After a short talk with him she exits the fight onto a nearby building with hoti vayu and is pursued by her opponent. Clophe makes another attack which is not shown, but which slices Airi in half, and she uses up the rest of her fusion spell for one last heal. Airi continues to stall by conversing with Clophe just before Agni appears. Once the battle is over, she is seen sitting alone and smiling when she is lauded by her friends. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name/The Power of Names In Lorraine's shop in Atera, Airi thinks the blue color of Brilith Ruin's new dress doesn't fit the concept of fire. When Lorraine suggests a very high price for the dress based on the high price of materials, Airi points out that Lorraine got the materials for free from the Priest of Creation. The two start bickering, and Airi reminds Lorraine of her promise to get married to her fiance if she failed to remove Ruche from her position at the Magic Guild. Sadly for Lorraine, Ruche has widespread support, so Airi then blackmails Lorraine into giving her a free outfit. Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost In Atera, Airi attends the meeting discussing the sura attack along with Ruche and Lorraine. Airi recalls (thanks to a diary entry) getting 10 valuable autographs from Mr. Kasak before the Cataclysm, but does not actually remember how because of amnesia from the Cataclysm; Agwen has no memory of them, either, when Airi asks her about them. At the meeting, as Brilith tries to explain how she drove away the leader of the group of rakshasas, both Airi and Lorraine quietly discuss with each other that Brilith is still trying to hide Agni's real identity (indicating that they already knew about him). Both are shocked when Brilith introduces him as Babo Kim, thinking that Brilith has just committed blasphemy. When Agni does reveal his true self later, Airi is surprised that he hid such a handsome face behind those stupid glasses, and thinks that Ruche would die if she saw him herself. When Mr. Kasak arrives for a meeting with Agni and Brilith, Airi catches Lorraine trying to eavesdrop, and drags her away. Chapter 30: Falling Petals Airi arrives with Lorraine and Ruche in Aeroplateau for the magicians' conference. Airi complains at how uncomfortable the ride was in Lorraine's upgraded car, and then the other two make fun of Airi for being a Kubera magic specialist in a city where she is unable to use her spells. When they notice the many halfs around the city, Airi comments that it is unusual because Aeroplateau is not half-friendly, and since they are unable to use magic they would not be there for the conference. Season 3 Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again (Please add content here.) Chapter 37: Threat (Please add content here.) Chapter 41: Your Seven Years In Rindhallow, Airi observes her comatose brother, Claude. His substitute, Mao, hands Airi a folder of papers as per Claude's earlier instructions. Airi takes out the papers, and appears surprised at the words "A body revived with hoti visnu contains a different soul." Airi informs Mao that she must leave for Kalibloom immediately, since she has something to tell Teo in person. She burns the papers as she leaves. In a flashback, a 13-year-old Claude is dying, trapped in some rubble. Eline Haias, accompanied by a hooded individual, explains that Claude's sister died in an accident five years before, and he could not afford Eline's prices for revival. The hooded individual explains that Eline knows that people who are resurrected do not have the same soul as before since the original gets sent immediately to the underworld, beyond even Vishnu's powers. Claude then argues that the body with its memories and habits makes a person who they are, not the soul which is little more than a power source. When he declares that he could love someone who was revived the same as before, the hooded individual decides to revive Airi, but at the same age as when she died. Eline is given the task of of contacting those who knew Airi to make a cover story in which her accident occurred that very day. The hooded individual also extends Claude's lifespan to 200 years in exchange for doing some work for him. Back in the present, Airi decides that she will still consider Claude to be her older brother. since it is no longer important that she was once the older sister. She then thinks that Teo needs to be given the opportunity to make a choice. She returns to Chandra, who complains that he only just brought her here and she is already leaving. Airi states that she must go to Kalibloom, and he agrees to take her. Elwin Rakan informs Teo that Airi is in the city and wants to speak to her in person. Teo declines, and Clari Utas asks why she hates her so much. Teo replies that she does not know the true Airi, who was older than Claude. Elwin hands Teo a written note from Airi, telling her that she has something urgent to tell her, and to meet her alone at the Lake of Reflection. Airi tries to explain to Teo what she learned from Claude about resurrected souls. Teo's reflection in the Lake is that of a Taraka sura. Both Airi and Teo notice that the area has suddenly become much more humid. Strange tentacles burst from the walls nearby. References es:Airi Yui